Technic
Technic is a story by MinifigFF98. Introduction Hey. So there I was, adapting a Toa Metru's arms to have better articulation when I said to myself, "man, I really miss CBW." I decided to visit the site and found it a very different place than I remembered it. The old interface was gone, and I felt sort of old. But it still retained its old charm. If don't know me already, I am MinifigFF98, formerly known as Minifig625. I've decided to tell a very unusual story about what would happen if Bionicles really did exist.....but in our universe, and as the sizes they really are. Yes, would would happen if our own Bionicles and MOCs could walk and talk when we aren't at home? So I present to you a hopefully interesting tale that I call TECHNIC. Chapter 1 All of a sudden, he became aware that he existed. He felt tons of differently shaped pieces of plastic beneath his body. Slowly he opened his eyes, and saw that he was sitting in a bin filled with arms, legs, heads, and weapons everywhere, as well as some other plastic pieces. He struggled to ge tup, his plasti feet sinking into the parts every time he tried to step. After a short distance he came to the edge of what appeared to be a huge bin. It was pretty dark, but he could just make out other bins and what appeared to be giant shelves. Then the lights suddenly turned on. One of two massive wooden doors opened just a tiny bit, and he could make out tiny figures coming towards his location. He could make out that one was red-armored and the other had shiny black armor. He heard them climbing upwards, no doubt onto the shelf where he was. Finally, a three-fingered black hand molded from plastic grabbed onto the edge of the bin, and the black-armored being hoisted himself into the bin, followed by the red one. After a short silence, the black-armored being spoke. "Um...are you feeling alright? Your arms okay? They haven't fallen off, right? I mean, we wroked so hard to get more articulation into them...but that's what happens when you try and modernize something that's already retro. Oh, wait. You have no idea who we are. I am Onua, and my red friend here is Tahu. Welcome to the basement. We just spent the past few months creating you. I'm telling you, it was no easy task. Those other bins are disgusting! Who puts decks of dirty ten-year cards in a lego bin? I'm tellin ya, the whole bloody world's gone nuts!" Then the red being actually put his hand on the black one's mouth to stop him from speaking. Then the red being began speaking. "Er...we don't actually have a name for you right now so... let's just call you 'T.' Okay T, you need to hide in this bin for now. McToran doesn't know we've left yet. With any luck, he may not find about you for weeks, or even months. You just need to cooperate. Relations between us retro Bioncles and the modern/MOC Bionicles have been sour lately. You are our only hope for the time being. So please hide. We have to go." Then the two beings exited through the huge doors and shut off the light. Chapter 2 It seemed like a long time before T came into contact with anyone after that. No matter how curious he was, he followed the orders Onua and Tahu had given him. He hid whenever someone came into the area he was in. It happened often. After what seemed like forever, Tahu came to visit. He looked nervous. He was twitching at every little sound, and was turning around every few seconds to look around. T immediately rose from his hiding place beneath the sea of plastic parts upon the red Bionicle's arrival, but Tahu signaled him to get down and go back into hiding. Then something strange happened. Tahu dug through parts and dived into the hole he created. Then he covered himself in Bionicle parts, obviously hiding from something. T heard footseteps rapidly approaching, then they faded away. he heard muffled shouts, and finally...silence. Tahu tred through parts until he was close to T. Tahu was breathing heavily but still managed to say, "They are on to me and Onua. Soon they'll find out. When we are dead, and I am sure we will be soon, you must not follow. Continue our work. Onua and I have decided to explain everything to you. Just come out of hiding when we come back later. You need to know why you were created. Good ol' Vakama and his team would want you to know. They scarificed so much so that you could be here." T was shocked. Just what was going on? But before he could ask, or even try to, Tahu had ran off into the darkness. Chapter 3 MESSAGE FROM MINIFIGFF98: Okay, so let's shift the attention from T. The reason I'm writing this message is because I want to make it clear that this story does not only focus on T. In these next chapters I want to introduce the characters that will be involved later in the story. Onua couldn't believe it. Just a few weeks ago, this McToran character was virtually unknown, and anyone who did know him called him bad names like "Happy Meal" or "Boxor Breath." You see, the crusading, supposedly noble leader of the Retro Bionicle Movement is actually just the matoran Nuparu from the Boxor set that was released in 2002. Rather than being called by his true name or his "nicknames," (mentioned above), Nuparu wanted to be called "McToran" after seeing the term online when Pohatu and Kopaka managed to start the huge computer in the basement. Somehow McToran weasled through the ranks until he was leader, and he always over-dramatized everything he did. He had stacked an unopened canister of the 2001 Gali set on top of an opened Kopaka Nuva 2003 canister. Then he climbed up on top. Only then did he start his little speech. He gave one every week. "Attention everyone," began McToran, as if talking to a crowd and not just 7 Toa, a broken Boxor, and a Bohrok. "I am saddened to say that more of our canisters have been thrown out. The canister of Gali Nuva had dissapeared last week and is now confirmed to be in the garbage. Gali Nuva herself dissapeared on suspicious circumstances last year. Onua's canister has also been thrown out. He is actually the oldest of us, and has been here before any of us. I doubt any of us will ever learn of his true life before this great order came into place. Finally, it deeply saddens me to say that Bohrok Levahk's canister has been put in the trash, with his krana inside. It is quite a tragedy. He will have to be reprogrammed to live without a krana." Onua knew that noone here would ever learn of his true past. He liked to keep his mouth shut, especially since he always talked so much when he opened it. he thought back to the good old days when he could just relax in the old Lego bin at the bottom with Gali Nuva, never heaving to worry about being taken apart. Then, they both began losing pieces until they were only plastic parts lying at the bottom. Onua was put back together, but Gali Nuva still kept falling apart. Onua knew that she committed suicide last year. Poor Gali Nuva. McToran started speaking again. "I'd also like to report that my two old bodygurads have unforunately died due to being MOCs. The deed just had to be done. But I am happy to report that they have been replaced vby Kopaka and Kopaka Nuva! They will be more suited then...(shiver)...MOCs." Onua saw Tahu grimace. Tahu hated the Kopakas. Then Tahu nudged Lewa, who was next to him, and whispered something. The two made their way to Onua. Chapter 4 "Onua, we need to get out of here," whispered Lewa. "They're really close to finding out about you and Tahu's....project. They chased after him yesterday. Fortunately they didn't find him. They have no idea who has been sneaking out." McToran saw Lewa whispering and glared until he stopped. Obviously McToran couldn't here what Lewa said, but he was clearly annoyed. "Anyway," said McToran, "I beleive we may have a traitor in our midst. I'd advise everyone to show up to my meeetings every week. If I find anyone missing, they WILL be investigated. Remember, the perfect retro society starts with our order...an I, the great McToran the first!" Noone clapped. They just left the area and marched back to wherever they lived. Only Kopaka and Kopaka Nuva stayed behind, discussing something with McToran. Onua, Tahu, and Lewa all looked at each other. All three were nervous. Things were going to get tricky. "listen guys," said Lewa. "I just have the feeling that you guys won't last long. I just want you to know that when..IF you are gone, I'll stay behind and spy for you. I swear. I have to go back now with Pohatu and Gali. We're going to the workshop tonight for drinks. Maybe you guys can make it." Lewa then hurredly ran off. Tahu remembered dhow it had been like before McToran. Everyone got along; the MOCs, Modern, and Retro Bionicles just lived happily. Then, Nuparu became McToran. The MOCs/Moderns and the Retros split apart due to McToran's obsession with a perfect Retro order. Things were different now. The basement was a dark and often unforgiving place. Then Tahu remembered his appointment with his creation, "T." T needed to know what he was supposed to do. Vakama would have wanted it. A single tear hit the floor. Tahu really missed Vakama and the other Toa Metru. He knew half of them were dead, the others locked away out of sight. McToran had quite a lot to answer to. to be continued... Category:StoriesCategory:User:MinifigFF98